Flickering
by pitchblackmoonlight
Summary: This is just a random drabble as i am suffering from annoying writers block! fits in with all my other stories, but can easily be read without reading any other stories of mine. hope you enjoy


**This is just a random drabble of mine. it does fit in with my main story, start somewhere, but you can just read this and still understand.**

**as always, i sadly own nothing and i just write because i like it**

"You should probably get going," Severus said quietly, as though he wanted nothing but the exact opposite.

Remus twisted his head to look the dark haired boy in the eye, "I'm fine where I am."

"They'll notice that you're gone." Severus pressed, looking away.

Remus took Severus by the chin gently and made him face him. "I don't care. I don't care at all, do you understand me? I am here with you because that is the only place that I want to be, if they don't like that then that's their problem."

Severus was shook by the sandy haired boy's words. Never in his life had someone been prepared to make sacrifices for him; never in his life had someone uttered such words filled with intense emotion. "You say that now..." he replied, not wanting to jump into this new adventure in the fear of drowning.

"I will say it forever, if you'll let me." Remus sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you, Sev. With all my heart I love you, and I always will."

He kissed Severus softly, who whispered back "I love you, too."

This was the first mistake Severus Snape made.

* * *

"For crying out loud–" a harsh voice cried, echoing through the empty dungeon.

Through his distractions his concentration had slipped again, causing him to pick up the wrong ingredient and place it haphazardly into a very complicated potion. The result of which was naturally bad; a green, repulsively smelling substance splattered on all four walls and one badly tempered Potions Master.

Snape did not even attempt to rectify the potion although, in keeping with his academic reputation, it was irrefutable that he could. He simply pulled the outer layer of his heavy black robes off and tossed them into the corner, leaving him in a simple black shirt and trousers. One simple spell rid the room and any superficial substance on Snape himself, who then collapsed into a large leather chair by the fireplace.

He could no longer deny to himself, his mind was all over the place; never before had he been unable to simply immerse himself in his work to avoid his brain doing overtime. However, this time it did not seem to work. Everything seemed suddenly unimportant; time did not seem to be running smoothly, it jumped from being still to flying past unnoticed. His job was insignificant, the people around him he no longer noticed. There was just him, in a foreign land and for the first time in his life he just wanted to run away from it all to a place no one had heard of him.

There was only two weeks left until the start of term. Snape knew this for a fact as a large calendar hung in the dungeon room, the dreaded date circled as though it was the date of his own death. At least, to him, it felt like that. It was familiarly devious of Dumbledore to drop this bombshell on him so close to the new term; it was far too short notice to find another teacher, so there was nothing Snape could do.

Except resign.

But Snape knew that wasn't even a possibility; through better and worse he needed to stay in the job for not only his own safety, but for many others also. All he knew was that he could not work with that...monster. How could Dumbledore even think for a minute that he was tame? He was a werewolf, a near-murderer. And he couldn't work with someone that he still hated.

Hate.

That was why his feelings were so strong on this. That was why his insides crawled in discomfort every time his name was mentioned. That was why his mind could not concentrate on the simplest of spells since he knew he was coming to Hogwarts. That was why he laid awake at night, the image of a sixteen year old boy etched into his skull, whispering words to him that made his blood coil in rage.

Severus Snape hated Remus Lupin. And only someone as stubborn as Snape could ignore the fact that even the mere mention of him would make his heart race, that his eyes scanned every room and street in the hope of catching a glimpse of that sweet smile and how, when lost in dreams of his brief past happiness, he would awake with a rare smile on his lips.

* * *


End file.
